The Princess and The Killer: One Shots
by a-little-bit-enamoured
Summary: One shots of Happy and Hailey. SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read 'Little Sister' I highly recommend you do before reading these. These are one shots regarding Happy and Hailey on the road to where they are now.
1. Reno: AWOL

Reno: AWOL

"Opie. You have to come home." Donna said down the phone.

"I can't handle it this time. She's scaring Ellie." Opie listened and could hear his near two year old daughter sobbing in the background, a sound so unlike her.

"Thank you. And bring Tig. She's seems to listen to him."

Opie entered the front door of his house to find his sister sitting in on the floor of the kitchen amongst a sea of broken glass and crockery, a plate held in her hands ready to smash it amongst the others.

"What the fuck Hailey?" He fumed as he saw her. She lowered her arms that were ready to drop the plate and placed it in her lap as she saw her brother in front of her, Tig, Jax and Chibs behind him.

"Oh brilliant. Just bring whole fucking club next time Opie!" She fumed back at him.

"Watch your mouth!" He snapped.

"What's this all about Doll?" Tig asked from beside her brother.

"I just wanted to go out with Lachlan tonight but she said no and grounded me."

"I grounded you when I caught you trying to climb out the window again." Donna responded.

"We've told you we don't approve of him, Hailey. He's too old for you."

"So fucking what Ope? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Actually I can. You live in my house so you live under my rules!"

"Your rules are bullshit Opie! You're not my father either so I don't give a shit!"

"Oh yeah and what do you think Pop would have to say about this?"

"I doubt he'd give a shit!"

"Yeah well how about you find out? Jax take her back to the lot. Tig you'd better go too."

"I'm not riding behind any of you idiots right now."

"Fine hand over your keys. I'll drive you."

"I can drive myself!"

"Not gonna happen Kiddo. Hand over the keys." Jax demanded.

Hailey reluctantly took her keys from her bag that sat on the kitchen counter and handed them to Jax.

She caught sight of Chibs calming her niece in the adjoining lounge room and Opie taking Donna into his arms and scowled as she followed Jax out the door to her car in the driveway. She watched in the side mirror as Tig climbed onto his bike and readied to follow them back to the lot. She hated living here.

They passed the ride back to the lot in silence. Jax knew better than to push Hailey's buttons like Opie often did and he certainly lacked the ability to talk sense into her like only Tig seemed to be able to.

Once they pulled up in the lot Hailey reached across and ripped her keys from the ignition before wrenching open the door and began to stalk toward the clubhouse. "Not so fast Doll." Tig said grabbing her elbow and pulling her back.

"Get off me Tig!" She barked.

"What the hell was that all about back there?"

"I already said! I hate it here! And I hate you all telling me what to do!"

"You think treating Donna like that is gonna help?"

"Makes me feel better."

"Feel better? About what Hailey?"

"About having to live in this stupid hell hole!"

"What do you think your mom would think about your behaviour Hailey?"

"She's dead. It's not like it matters."

"You think she'd be proud of you?" Tig pressed.

"Don't go pulling out the parenting card Tig. You can hardly claim the father of the year award!"

"Don't turn this around Hailey. You need to take a long hard look at the way you treat everyone around here."

"Why can't I turn it around? When was the last time you gave a shit about your own kids Tig? Oh I forgot you don't give a shit unless it suits you!"

"You know what Hailey? Just stay out here until you're done being a bitch and when you're ready come in and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Then just calm down and become that perfect little princess that loved pink and flowers like you used to be." He said defeated as he turned to head into the clubhouse, no doubt for a drink even if it was only 10am.

 _So fucking unfair living in this stupid town. Dad doesn't want me here. Opie and his stupid fucking rules. And Donna isn't my mother. As much as she might try she's not. And Tig. Fuck where does he get off trying to parent me? Probably doesn't even remember his own kids names let alone what they even look like._

 _Perfect little Princess that loves pink and flowers? I'll show him pink!_

She rummaged around in the garage until she found what she was looking for. Spray cans in a box right at the back. She hoped she'd find the colour that she wanted. Ha here it was too perfect. She pulled it out. Hot pink and made her way across to Tigs bike where it was parked in the lot and let loose. Pink all over the matte black of the tank, pink all over the chrome of his handle bars, pink all over the seat, the wheels, everything.

She threw the now empty spray can to the ground and stalked toward her car. Before anyone could stop her she peeled out of the lot. She saw Tig and Jax come out of the clubhouse at the squealing sound her tyres had made against the tarmac, saw Tig's face as he must have laid eyes on his bike.

 _Good_ she thought _that'll teach him to try and tell me how I should act around here._

She had no idea where it was she was going as she drove. She just drove as far away from Charming as she could get. She had to give it to her mother it had been the best decision she had ever made moving away from Charming all those years ago. Sure she could see the appeal of living amongst them but it was no way to grow up. They all wanted to tell her what to do. She had all of them come down on her every time she stepped out of line. And step out of line she often did. Seemed she could never do anything right.

Her thoughts were awash with how unfair it all was when she heard her car begin to splutter.

"Oh shit. Come on! Don't do this to me car!" She pleaded as it spluttered to a stop on the side of the road. "Crap! I should have listened to Opie when he said he needed to take a look at it soon." She muttered to herself. She glanced at the clock on the dash. A little after 3pm. It must have been near 11am when she'd left. She hadn't paid any attention to where she'd been going as she drove and had absolutely no idea where she was. "Crap." She cursed as she took the keys from the ignition and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat next to her and climbed out of the car. She looked up and down the road she was on. It seemed to be a highway of some kind, a road sign stood ahead. She walked toward and saw as she approached the first place on it. _Reno 5 miles._

She sighed. _Guess I'd better start walking._ She thought and started head down the road.

Not far up a car pulled up beside her. She turned and saw the Reno _police department_ Logo on its side and the window being rolled down.

"Is that your car back there?" Asked the police officer who sat inside.

"Yeah. It broke down. I figured I had no choice but to walk."

"I can give you a lift to the mechanics in Reno if you'd like."

"Really that would be great. Thanks."

"Hop in. It's not far."

"Thanks." Hailey said again as she opened the passenger door and slid in beside the cop.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh um Sacramento." She lied hoping he wouldn't ask to see her ID. It was the last place she remembered driving through.

"You're a long way from home."

"Yeah I'm visiting my mother." She continued to lie.

"Oh yeah. Where's she live?"

Hailey wracked her brain to try to remember the town that what listed under Reno on the road sign she had just passed. "Salt Lake City." She answered.

"Wow that's a long way to drive."

"I like driving, except when my car breaks down."

He gave her an understanding smile as he pulled up outside a mechanics lot.

"Here we are. Just let them know where your car is and I'm sure they'll be happy to help you out."

"Sure. Thanks so much for the ride."

"No problem. I don't think I caught your name."

"Lou." She responded through the open window as she closed the door.

"Hope you get things sorted soon Lou." He answered as he readied to drive away.

Hailey smiled as she turned away and walked into the lot. She didn't fail to notice how familiar it looked to home especially when she noticed the line of bikes off to one side. _Shit. A fucking motorcycle club. Where else would I fucking end up._ She thought as she plastered her best friendly smile upon her face as she headed toward the garage where she could see a few men working.

"Um hi. I was wondering if I could get a little help." She asked as she approached.

"Well hi there." Said one of the men turning towards her clearly looking her up and down as he spoke. "What did you need help with Love?"

"My car broke down about 5 miles out of town. The police officer who gave me a lift in said you'd be able to help me out."

"Sure can darling'. Just let me finish up here and I'll head out with the tow truck and bring it back, see if we can fix 'er up for ya."

"Thanks. That would be great." She smiled her sweetest smile as she looked around her and that was when she saw him. Headed toward what could only be their clubhouse was probably the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. He looked toward her as he walked and tipped his sunglasses down his nose in the sexiest way possible to get a better look. _Oh hell._ She thought as she watched him. Her inside burned in a way she had never felt before. _He is sexy as hell._

"Yo Hap," The man who'd just spoken to her called across the lot. The sexy as hell biker turned and headed toward the garage and Hailey felt butterflies flutter through her at his approach.

"What's up?" he asked in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"This lovely little lady's car broke down a few miles outta town. You wanna take 'er inside while we go out and take a look?"

She saw him raise his eyebrows and could have sworn he almost scowled before he answered. "Sure." And led the way inside.

She took note of the décor inside. So different to Samcro yet it still felt somewhat the same. He headed toward the bar and motioned for her to take a seat at it. He'd taken his sunglasses off and stashed them in his cut and she saw that his eyes were the darkest brown she'd ever seen, almost black. 'You want a drink?" He asked, his voice low, gravelly, sexy.

"Vodka, lime and soda." She said and then quickly added "please" while flashing him what could only be taken as a flirtatious grin.

He raised one eyebrow at her as he turned away to get a vodka bottle from behind him. She gasped when she saw the familiar reaper on the back of his cut.

"Something a problem?" He asked turning back, bottle in hand.

"No. Not at all. Could you ah put the lime in first please? It tastes better that way."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't think I caught your name." He said as he pushed her drink towards her.

"That's because I didn't tell you it." She found herself flirting.

"So what is it?" He asked as he poured himself a shot of tequila.

You tell me yours first."

"Ladies first." He insisted downing the shot.

"Lou."

"You don't look like a Lou."

"Oh really and what should a Lou look like?"

"Dunno. Just don't take you for one."

"Well I guess my mother got my name wrong then. What's yours?"

"Happy." Hailey almost choked on her drink as she scoffed.

"And I guess your brother Grumpy must be a force to be reckoned with then."

"Not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"They're probly back with your car. Let's go take a look at it." He said seeing she had nearly finished her drink.

She stood leaning against the side of the garage as she watched him work. Her mind raced with dirty thoughts of everything she'd love to do with him.

"You know much about cars little girl?" he asked suddenly.

"No not really." She found herself lying again. Of course she did. She'd grown up on the Teller Morrow lot. She'd been Opie's shadow most of her childhood years. She knew more about what was wrong with her car than she was going to let on. The last thing she wanted was for this biker to figure out who she was and where she'd come from. She'd be in the biggest shit imaginable if he did.

"You need to remember to check your water. It's so low you're lucky you didn't seize your engine."

"Oops." She gave a whimsical little grin.

He shook his head. He didn't know how old this girl was but hell that grin did things to him that he Happy Lowman didn't care to admit out loud.

"So she's all fixed up. You can be on your way whenever you're ready."

"Any chance of another drink first?" She asked casting him another grin, those wide blue eyes burning holes through his clothes to what he had no doubt she wanted beneath them. Hell she was so sure of herself she couldn't possibly be jailbait right? Because he knew that if he took her inside for another drink, that drink wouldn't be all he'd be giving her.

"Sure." He said leading the way back to the clubhouse.

He fixed her a drink, same as before and pushed it across the bar toward her. The clubroom was fuller now, filled with the Reno crew and their swagger of sweet butts. There were none among them that Happy particularly fancied and they were all positively ancient compared to the sweet little piece of ass that sat at the bar next to him.

She made no secret of her intentions as she toyed with her glass, moving her finger delicately up and down its side, her eyes burning with desire as she watched him across from her.

As the night wore on and after more drinks than he thought her capable of her toying of her glass had turned to her hands stroking up and down his thigh, dangerously close to his cock. He kissed her, the taste of vodka and lime strong upon her lips. As she moved to straddle his lap he stood and grabbed her hand instead, leading her to a dorm room at the back.

He pinned her to the door as he slammed it shut behind them and suddenly there was an almost fearful look in her eye. He released his grip on her and moved to sit on the bed.

"C'mere." He beckoned with his finger. She stepped toward him, lust returning to her eyes.

"On your knees." He said putting her hand to his belt. As she began to unfasten it, her fingers began to shake. He took over, undoing the zipper of his jeans and pulling his ample cock out.

"You done this before?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered as she took it into her hand and ran her hand down his shaft to its base.

She glanced up at him before she placed her lips around his head and closed her eyes. She hadn't done this before and she was hoping desperately that he wouldn't be able to tell. She'd had absolutely no intention of things going this far. She'd just wanted a little flirtatious fun with this dangerously sexy biker. Considering her upbringing she knew she should have known better.

She slid her lips down his shaft as far as she could and then brought them back up again and continued the motion. "Use your tongue." He gravelled down at her. She placed her tongue against his girth and ran it down along with her lips, its tip nearly reaching his base.

"That's it." He groaned knowing that he was going to need to coach her through it. She was good but he was beginning to see how inexperienced, even how young she must be.

"Now swirl it around the head before you come back down." His sexy voice gravelled. She did as he said which elicited a deep sigh from the man.

"Oh Hell." He moaned as she pressed her tongue against his shaft as she moved her lips back down it. "Reckon you can go deeper?" He asked. She tried and felt him pressing into her making her gag.

He placed his hand against the back of her head and grabbed a fist full of curly mousy brown hair and pulled her mouth of him.

"Try again." He gravelled. "Let your throat relax, see how much you can take."

She took him back into her mouth and did as he'd said and was surprised when she felt him slide through the back of her throat. "Christ little girl. That's it. Keep your tongue moving." He gravelled still coaching her through it.

She swirled the tip of her tongue around his base, not quite able to reach his balls with it. "Oh hell." He groaned and she slid him out of her mouth to take a breath. "Keep going. I'm nearly there."

She took him back into her mouth and continued doing all the things he'd said to as she felt it begin to quiver. She nearly pulled away but felt his hand on the back of her head pushing himself in further to the back of her throat again. "Take it deep again." He murmured as she tried again to pull away. She felt him deep in her throat and tried hard not to gag. An inaudible noise escaped him as she felt warm spurts slide down her throat.

She let his length slide out of her mouth as soon as his hand dropped from the back of her head.

"You wanna tell me how old you are?" He asked as she looked up at him with those wide blue eyes.

"19." She answered.

"Nice try." He responded. He had a 19 year old suck his cock before, granted not as well, but she hadn't needed any coaching. "How old are you really?"

She closed her eyes and hung her head before looking up at him again. "17." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Shit. You're fuckin jailbait?"

She didn't answer him. She knew that his growing anger should scare her but it didn't.

"I'll bet Lou ain't you're real name either is it?" She breathed in deeply before shaking her head _no._

"What the fuck is it?" He demanded his voice growing more belligerent with each question.

"Not telling."

"Where the fuck are you from then?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Jesus Christ little girl. If I'd fucked you I could have ended up in a lot of trouble." He yelled.

"But you didn't, so you won't."

He gazed down upon her not understanding how she was so calm went most chicks quivered with fear when he raised his voice like that. He tucked his cock away and did up his pants before pulling her up into his lap.

"Christ." He murmured against her ear, "How can someone so young be so fucking sexy." He growled as he threw her onto the bed and crushed his lips against hers. She ran her hand down across his chest bringing it to the hem of his skin tight white t-shirt beginning to lift it up with the intention of pulling it off him. She caught sight of more tattoos like the ones on his arms before he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No." He growled. "I'm not gonna fuck you." He said moving off her.

She sat up and looked at him as he moved toward the door. "You should go."

"I can't. I drank too much."

"Then sleep it off. Leave in the mornin'" He gravelled back at her his hand on the door readying to leave.

"Please. Could you stay?" She asked.

"What stay here with you and resist the urge to fuck you senseless?"

She gave a small nod.

"Christ you've got balls kid." He said moving back toward the bed. "Scoot over."

He lay next to her, not even daring to touch her as he watched her fall asleep.

She woke the next morning still fully clothed without him beside her. She looked around the room to find no trace of him. _Fucking asshole._ She thought. _Now I have to leave this place looking like a complete skank. That's gonna go down real well in Charming if any here has figured out who I am._

She made her way into the clubroom, glad to find it nearly empty except for the two men who had first greeted her yesterday.

"There you are Lou. Happy musta shown you to a room last night."

"Ah yeah he did. Is he still around."

"Nah sweetheart. He left really early this morning. You didn't really expect him to be the sort to stick around afterwards did ya?"

"Oh we ... um … didn't have sex."

"Fuck. That's a first. Happy Lowman spends the night in dorm room here with a perfectly fine piece of ass and doesn't tap it?"

Hailey gave a small little smile hoping to hell these guys didn't figure out who she was. She'd been surprised last night that Happy hadn't when he started questioning her so angrily.

"You want some coffee or something to eat?"

"Nah. I think I'd prefer to be on my way if that's okay. Happy said he'd fixed my car up."

"Yeah he did sweetheart. You sure you don't want anything before you go."

"Nah but thanks."


	2. Charming: Return

**Charming: Return**

Hailey sighed as she pulled up in the driveway and saw Opie's bike parked there. _This isn't gonna go well._ She thought as she got out of her car.

"Where the fuck have you been Hailey?" Opie yelled at her in greeting as she came through the front door.

"Like you fucking care!" Hailey yelled back.

"Opie please. Let me handle this." Donna said quietly from beside him. Opie glowered next to her, glaring at his kid sister. "Take Ellie to the park Ope. I'll talk to her."

"More like you'll let her off easy." Opie growled as he picked up his daughter and carried her out of the house.

"Where have you been young lady?" Donna asked turning her attention to the girl she was trying her best to raise.

"It doesn't matter." Hailey said quietly.

"You go screaming out of the lot after spray painting Tig's bike completely pink, you stay out all fucking night and all you can say is it doesn't matter?" Donna said not raising her voice at all.

Hailey flinched. She didn't think she had ever heard Donna swear. "I'm sorry Donna. I took things too far yesterday."

"Damn right you did. Ope and I were worried sick about you Hailey. They all were. Every single one of them. Jax and Tig rode around for hours looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"You gotta start showing us more respect Hailey. We're trying so hard to make a life for you and I understand that you don't like it here but treating the people who love you like that? It's just not on."

Hailey sat down on the sofa and hung her head in shame. She began to sob as Donna sat down next to her. "Hailey I know things haven't been easy for you since your mom died and I know that's where all this behaviour is stemming from."

"I just miss her so much Donna."

"I know you do sweetie."

"And it's so damn unfair that she had to die. She was the sweetest person I'd ever known."

"I know sweetheart but she loved you. She wouldn't want to see you acting out like this. She wouldn't want to see you so unhappy. Would she?"

Hailey shook her head.

"You know despite all this acting out at home you're doing really well in school Hailey. Focus on that. Figure out what you want to do after school and work towards it. Give your mom something to look down on and be proud of you for."

Hailey nodded. "Yeah okay." She said quietly.

"And if it helps maybe stay away from the lot for a while? That seems to be where you get into the most trouble."

"Yeah okay. But after I apologise to Tig."

"Of course."

"Did you say he was looking for me last night?"

"Yeah. Even after what you did he was still worried about you Hailey. Despite everything thing you do they all love you and would do anything to protect you."

Hailey sighed. "Sorry about your plates and glasses."

"It's okay. I wanted new ones anyway." Donna said placing her hand on the young girls shoulder and smiling.

Hailey smiled back. "I really screwed up this time didn't I?"

Donna nodded. "Let this being a turning point Hail. No more tantrums and heaven forbid no more damaging their bikes okay? You're costing Clay a fortune."

"Yeah I know. I promise I'll try harder."

"You're not gonna tell me where you were all night?"

Hailey shook her head.

"Is it because you know Opie would be angry about it?"

"Yeah kinda. I just, I'd just prefer not to say okay?"

"Alright. We'll tell him you just drove okay? You didn't know where you were going and you ended up on the side of the road somewhere before you turned around this morning and came back."

"That's pretty much it anyway."

"Okay. You know I need to ground you right?"

Hailey sighed. "Yeah. And I promise I won't go sneaking out the window."

Donna smiled. "2 months okay? Starting from after you've been past the lot to apologise to Tig."

"2 months? That's the whole rest of the summer!" Hailey protested.

"I know but if it means you stay out of trouble then it's worth it."

"Okay." Hailey sighed. "I guess I should head over to the lot and talk to Tig."

"When you're ready. He's probly not going be too happy."

"Nah not likely. But I wanna go when I know Ope's not there."

Donna nodded. "You're gonna have to face him sooner or later Hailey, but I'll talk to him first okay?"

"Thanks Donna." Hailey said giving her sister in law a hug.

* * *

Hailey pulled up into the lot and saw Tig immediately as she got out of her car. Her stomach churned with nerves. It wasn't the first time she'd had to apologise to any of them for one of her outbursts but she'd never done anything this bad to piss him off. She felt terrible for it now. Tig had always been the one to back her up each time she'd done something to one of the others.

She approached slowly and saw that he was in the process of stripping back the paint on the tank of his bike. All the chrome remained pink.

"Hey Tiggy." She said quietly and remorsefully as she reached the edge of the garage.

"Hey. The prodigal sister returns." He said looking up.

"I guess I owe you an apology?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry Tig. I know I really screwed up this time."

He looked up at her and saw the remorse all over her face. "I promise this is the last time I do anything to any of your bikes."

"So I'm the lucky last then eh?"

"Yeah. I spose so."

"Ope know you're back?"

"Yeah. He was ready to tear me a new one before Donna sent him to the park with Ellie."

"Donna talk some sense into you?"

"Yeah. And she grounded me for the rest of the summer. I'm not even allowed on the lot after today."

"Good!" said Clay making his way past. "You might save me some money in repair bills!" he barked.

"Lay off her Clay. The kid's sorry alright." Tig defended her.

"She'd wanna be. All that chrome needs replacing and that's not gonna come cheap."

"I'm sorry okay. I'll pay for it. And I'll pay you back every cent I've cost you over the last 5 years too."

"With what money? You don't have a job kid."

"I'll get one and as soon as I do I'll start paying it back. I promise."

Clay raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe her as he stormed into the office no doubt to vent to Gemma.

"So you wanna head out to the diner? Have one of our little chats?" Tig asked.

"But you're bike's still so pink."

"It still runs and I'm man enough to rock pink, Doll."

Hailey smiled. "I'd better call Donna and make sure it's okay with her first."

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you do mean it this time."

Hailey smiled back at him as she headed toward the clubhouse to use the phone to call home.

"Donna said it's fine," Hailey said as she came back outside, "so long as you escort me home when I'm done and then I don't get to leave the house for another two months."

"Get on then Doll," he said handing her his helmet.

"Why are you always so nice to me when I'm such a bitch to everyone Tig?"

"I know it must be hard growing up in this place Doll. That's why." He answered as she climbed onto his bike behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews on the first in this One Shot Series and hope you like this one. There is one more still to come and please is there is anything in particular you'd like a One Shot on please let me know and I might have a go at writing it.**


	3. Tacoma: Babysitting

Tacoma: Babysitting

Hailey flitted about her apartment so glad to have her own space, so glad to finally be out of the clutches of Charming and Samcro. She took the last of the plates out of a box in the kitchen and placed them into one of the cabinets. She smiled to herself. She was happy, relaxed more so than she thought she'd be living here on her own.

A knock sounded against her front door. She frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone and it was unlike any knock she'd ever heard before. It was hard, demanding, more like a thud than a knock. It certainly wasn't Opie or anyone she'd expect to be knocking upon her door besides she knew that he and Donna had left last night to return to Charming after helping her move.

She headed towards the door and opened it without the caution Opie had warned her to have and there on her doorstep was a tall bald headed biker, tattoos down his arms, and she could tell across most of his chest too.

"You? What the fuck are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows at her as he recognised her from that night.

"Hailey Winston I presume? Or would you prefer me to call you Lou?"

She glowered at him. "I'll ask again. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You didn't think your brother was going to let you move away from Charming and not task someone to look out for you did ya?"

"And why did you get the job?"

"I'm from the Tacoma charter but spend a lot of time helping out Redwood."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." She said as he moved past her and made his way to the sofa. "And I didn't fucking invite you in!"

"You were much politer in Reno." He said as he sat down.

"That was before you snuck out leaving me to look like some skanky whore in the morning." She glowered.

"I hear you made it pretty clear nothing happened. I'm never gonna live that down ya know."

"Oh poor you." She scowled.

"You really are a fuckin' princess aren't you?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"They warned me about you. Said you were a bit of a princess."

"Oh I'll bet they did." She glowered.

"Told me you were quite the little troublemaker around the clubhouse."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "So now that you know all about me are you gonna get your ass up off my sofa and get the fuck out of my house?"

"Let's get one thing straight first little girl. Your brother tasked me with keeping an eye on you so that's what I'm gonna do. You're gonna cut the crap and the attitude and let me do it."

"Fuck off I'm gonna cut the crap and the attitude. You don't come barging into my house telling me what to do after you fucked off on me like that. And what's more you don't even need to be in my fucking house. You can keep tabs on me standing outside my house if you have to at all." She yelled.

"Whoa Princess. Settle the hell down."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Princess. You're acting like one."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yep. Acting like a spoilt little bitch that's used to getting her own way and throws an almighty tantrum when she doesn't get it."

"Fuck you Happy!"

"You weren't sayin' that one night two years ago."

"No I wasn't coz I was a naïve and stupid teenager that should have known better than to get involved with someone like you! Do what you need to do to keep tabs on me, report back to my brother and let 'im know I'm still alive occasionally but stay the fuck outta my house okay?"

"Such great hospitality." He said rising from the sofa and heading toward the door. "You tell them where you were that night?" he said turning back in the doorway.

"What do you think? Think I'd be here to tell the tale if I did?" She growled in response.

"Don't spose you would be."

"Opie would kill me if he ever found out."

He raised her eyebrows at her knowing already how protective her brother was over her. "I think your brother would have more of an issue with me if he ever found out." He said as he stepped through her front door.

"Our little secret?" She asked as she watched him step down to the first flight of stairs.

"Sure thing Princess. Our little secret." He said looking back before continuing down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor and his bike waiting below.

"Don't fucking call me that!" She glowered at his back as she watched him go.

"Get used to it Princess." He yelled up to her as he made his way across to his bike.

She watched him from the balcony as he got on and thought back to that night and how angry she'd been to wake up and find him gone.

"Asshole." She glowered to herself, "I don't need a fucking babysitter." She growled as she went inside to find her phone to call Opie.


	4. Tacoma: Heels

Tacoma: Heels

She trudged up the stairs to her apartment keys in hand and heard his bike approaching before she saw it. She glanced out over the balcony as he cut off his engine and took off his helmet. She gave him a small wave of acknowledgement and he gave her his customary nod back. It had been two years now that he had been following her, tailing her, babysitting her. Whatever you wanted to call it.

She had to admit that he had come in use. About six months earlier she'd had a date that had taken things further than she'd wanted, and hadn't listened when she'd said to stop. Said date had not noticed Happy leant up against his bike in the moonlight when he pinned Hailey against the wall next to her front door. Said date had descended the stairs quicker than he would ever betted was possible when Happy threw him down them. They still couldn't speak civilly too each other if left in the same room together though. She doubted they ever would. He held such contempt and belligerence toward her and she still hated the idea of having him babysit her.

She walked through her front door flicking the light on as she did so and immediately tripped over a pair of shoes that she didn't recall leaving there. She bent down and picked them up and alarm bells went off in her head. These were not her shoes, they were strappy, high silver sandals, not like anything she would ever wear.

"Matt? Are you here?" She called as she walked through the lounge room. She been dating him for about the last 4 months and things she thought had been good. She heard scuffling and lowered voices as she neared the bedroom. She opened the door and found him frantically trying to get his boxers on, a blonde girl on the other side of the bed wrapped only in a bed sheet.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

"Hailey please. I can explain baby." Matt groveled finally mastering getting his pants on.

"Do you think maybe you could get dressed and get the fuck out of my house?" She directed toward the blonde.

Happy's ears pricked up as the front door of Hailey's apartment opened and footsteps started quickly down the stairs. Different footsteps, heels. Hailey never wore heels. He looked up to her balcony to her see her come out and throw and armload of clothes and possessions over it. He watched as her pretty little form went back inside and came back out again with more that she proceeded to throw over. The boyfriend she'd had for the past few months came out behind her.

"Babe I'm sorry." He said in a groveling voice.

"Yeah I bet you are! Sorry you got caught!" She yelled, spitefully.

"Hailey, baby please!" He continued to grovel.

"Get the fuck out and don't bother coming back!" She yelled as he hung back in the doorway. "Oh and one last thing." She said, a spiteful grin on her face, lighting a match and dropping it over the balcony to his pile of belongings below.

"Shit Hailey! You're fucking crazy!" he yelled as he descended the stairs to attempt to rescue some of his belongings.

"Don't bother asshole. Just clear off." Happy's voice sounded out behind him and he scuttled off before Happy could make contact with him.

He looked back up to Hailey's balcony and couldn't see her; the light from the open front door still splashed across the night. He heard her sob and knew she was sitting against the balcony wall crying.

"Come down here Princess." He said knowing she'd turn her fury on him if he approached her right now.

To his surprise she obliged and sat on the bottom step where he stood. He took a seat down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You see the blonde high tail it out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"I found him fucking her in my bed." She said her tears subsiding. "I really liked him Hap."

"I didn't think he was as much of ass as the others either." Happy said. "You want one?" He asked pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his kutte.

"Yeah thanks," She said as he passed her one. She placed it between her lips and leaned forward for him to light it.

"You know he's right about one thing." Happy said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked her tone growing short.

"You are fuckin' crazy. Lighting his clothes on fire like that?"

"Bastard deserved it." She almost growled.

Happy almost chuckled. "You know you don't piss me off so much when we're out of Charming Princess."

"Then stop callin' me that." She snapped.

"Not gonna happen," He said as he stood up, stubbing his cigarette out against the stair balustrade. "Ever," he added as he walked away toward his bike.

* * *

 **A/N: Short I know but this just kinda came to me amongst the chaos of life right now. I barely have a moment to myself to get anything of my other stories written so it'll be at least a week or more until I update them. They float around in my head constantly but finding the time to get it typed is not possible. Oh and there are more Happy/Hailey one shots floating about too which will eventually make their way to here. As always thank you for your support and please review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
